1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a walking cane, in particular a lightweight cane incorporating an ergonomically-designed handle.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, walking canes have been made of heavy materials, such as solid cane, natural brushwood, colored exotic woods, odd shaped stems of tree limbs or roots, metal tubing, etc. Some canes have artistically carved handles, sometimes representing heads of animals or reptiles, or even the handles of guns. While these designs may be artistic in appearance, they do little to make the cane comfortable and in many cases they actually make the cane very difficult to use. The added weight also becomes a burden to carry around.
Some canes are made from lightweight materials, such as aluminum, magnesium or alloys, carbon fiber materials, etc, and some even incorporate a length adjusting mechanism. While these benifit the user by their reduced weight, the user resents the unattractive metallic look and their lack of aesthetic appeal or artistic qualities.
Most canes generally have a hook-type handle, i.e. a handle which makes the cane resemble an inverted "J". While the hooktype handle provides a means to hang the cane when not in use or hang it onto one's arm when both hands are being used, such as while using a wallet or handbag, the hook-type handle is neither comfortable nor functional in use while walking. This is because one's hand tends to slip around the curve, either to the shaft or to the free end of the hook part, thereby reducing one's ability to control the cane from moving fore or aft. Also due to the wide arc of the hook-type handle and its relative position to the stem, it is necessary to place the entire hand and its grip distal from the center line of the cane's stem. In use this creates an ergonomically maladaptive relationship between user and cane, resulting in diminished comfort and benefit due to muscle fatigue of hand, forearm and shoulder. Also the hook-type handle permits the cane to move sideways, that is towards or away from the user, making it necessary to apply intensive grip on the handle to control the cane. Since such a grip cannot be constantly maintained for long periods, the user tends to loose his or her grip and consequently control of the cane without awareness. This has caused many falls and resulting injuries to the user. The lack of control is particularly prone to people with arthritic hands, or with deformed hands or limbs.
Some have attempted to design around this problem by using rubber handle bar grips, such as used on bicycles. While these assist in maintaining the grip and improving fore and aft control of the cane, side-to-side control is poor due to the generally circular cross section of the handle. Also, rubber tends to make the hand perspire and feel uncomfortable, which also contributes to loss of control.
I have also noted that most canes are relatively large or heavy. Many have large and or long handles or overly big hook-type handles. They are made this way to provide adequate strength to support the user's weight during use. Therefore, maximum comfort and benefit is not obtained since the user must carry around a heavier-than-necessary cane. While this may not be of great detriment to a healthy or even slightly handicapped person, it is a great detriment to old and feeble users.